femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliana Hansen (Killing Mommy)
'Juliana Hansen '(Yvonne Zima) is the hidden main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film Killing Mommy ''(originally titled ''Deadly Daughters; airdate June 11, 2016). Juliana grew up wealthy and became used to getting what she wanted, despite opposition from her father Harlan. One day, after having an argument in the garage while he was working on a car, Juliana killed her father by dropping the car down on top of him. She then left the house and returned later to "discover" the body and make it look like his death was an accident. Her father's death would have a great impact on Debra, Juliana's already troubled twin sister (also played by Zima). After finding out that her mother Eve has cancelled her credit cards and was planning to sell the family house to move in with her fiancee Winston, Juliana greatly objected. Later, when meeting with Debra to apologize for a fight they had during a birthday dinner, Juliana revealed her mother's plans to sell the house, causing Debra to angrily confront her at work. With the pieces of her evil scheme all in place, Juliana began her plan by kidnapping Debra outside the bar she often visits, chloroforming her and tying her to a chair in a shed near the cabin their family owned. After that, Juliana dressed as Debra, tries to run Eve over with her car, and vandalized Winston's car, making it appear as though Debra had gone over the edge. When she goes back to Debra, she revealed that she planned to kill her and Eve, make it look like a murder-suicide, and then collect the insurance money for herself. She also revealed how she killed their father before leaving Debra alone. Later on, Juliana took Debra's boyfriend Deke to Debra's apartment, him having figured out who she really was and finding her dressing as Debra "kinky". The two begin to have sex before Juliana suffocates him to death. After she and Eve met with the police, Juliana called her mother later that night, telling her that Debra called from the cabin and sounded as though she was going to kill herself. Juliana then returned back to the cabin only to find that Debra has broken free of her restraints. She chased after her sister for a bit, firing at her with a gun. Just as Debra wrestled the gun away from Juliana, Eve shows up with her own gun and pointed it at Debra, believing her to be the dangerous one. Eve eventually caught Juliana in a lie and realized Juliana's villainous nature, causing the evil Juliana to pick up the dropped gun and point it at Eve. She taunted Eve, saying she wouldn't shoot her favorite daughter--right before Eve (presumably) did just that. Juliana survived the shot, and afterwards was convicted and sent to prison. The final scene of the movie showed Juliana working in the kitchen and being harassed by another inmate, gloating about her failed schemes and that all she will have is nothing. Trivia *Yvonne Zima also played psychotic villainess Gillian Casey in the 2014 Lifetime film The Girl He Met Online. *Juliana Hansen is similar to fellow Lifetime film villainess Allie Banks (from Twin Betrayal), as both were evil twins who framed their sister for murder as part of a greedy scheme. In addition, these villainesses committed their actions while posing as their twin sisters. Two differences: Allie had accomplices in her scheme, while Juliana worked alone, and Juliana's attempt to kill her mother was thwarted while Allie's plan to kill her father was successful. Gallery Juliana main.jpg Juliana villainous reveal.jpg|Juliana's villainous reveal Juliana looking for Debra.jpg|Juliana looking for an escaped Debra Juliana Hansen prison.jpg|Juliana in prison, working as a cook and being harassed by a fellow prisoner Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Doppelganger Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Body Crushed Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Rich Category:Sibling Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Guilty